


Stakeout

by artsydork125



Series: Hawkdevil [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :D, F/M, Fluff, HawkDevil, M/M, Slow Burn, warning: swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsydork125/pseuds/artsydork125
Summary: Clint knew he sometimes fell recklessly. This time, as he would later discover was no different. Clint met him on a stakeout.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint knew he sometimes fell recklessly. This time, as he would later discover, was no different. Clint met him on a stakeout. He sat at the bar of a homey little dump called Josie's somewhere in Hell's Kitchen. Natasha said the target was in here, so here he sat, waiting for her alert.

" _Sit there and look pretty_ ," she had said jokingly over the comm Tony had built into his hearing aids. Word for word. " _I'll call you when she leaves._ "

Now he had a beer in hand and no one to talk to. Sure, he could go a round of darts or join a game of pool, but he didn't know anyone and wasn't in the mood to scam people. He looked around, watching people pass by, keeping an eye on his target. Well, 'target.' More like, lead.

This stakeout was to gather info on the new Daredevil guy around for Fury. Their lead was a woman by the name of Karen Page who had been seen on multiple accounts with the supposed Daredevil.

Page sat alone, swirling a beer in it's bottle. Clint watched her sit alone, quiet and watching the door, for near three minutes. She stands when two men come in the door. A pretty one with longer hair guiding a handsome blind duck over to Page, where they're greeted with hugs and enthusiastic 'hello's. The blind one offers to buy a round, and leaves his vane with them, moving to the bar while his friends sit down. He moves towards the bar, stopping right beside Clint.

"A round and some beers, Josie," he says.

"Sure thing Matt, be over in a second."

Matt leans against the bar. He tilts his head towards Clint. "Never seen you around before," he says with a smile. "You new to town?"

"Only in th' neighborhood for work, m'afraid," Clint answered. "Why're you in this hole?"

"Are you kidding me? Josie's the best place around," Matt scoffed. He held out his hand. "Matthew."

"Clint," he answers, shaking Matt's hand.

The bartender places the drinks Matt ordered in front of him. He picks up the beers in one hand and the shots in another, turning away from the bar. "Care to join me?" he asks. "If you don't have anyone you're waiting for, I mean."

Clint glances out the window. " _Go on ahead_ ," Natasha says over the comm. " _Just be careful, don't get too close_."

"Why not?" he decides. "Lead on, Matt."

Matt leads him to the table with Page and his other friend, passing the others shots and his friend a beer. Clint settles beside Page, across from Matt. "This is Foggy and Karen," Matt says. "Guys, this is Clint." He shakes their hands and exchange quick greetings.

"You picking up guys tonight, Matty?" Foggy teases with a grin and raised brow.

"'S that what this is? Why, Matt, y'should've told me this was a blind date," Clint jokes, sipping at his beer.

Matt snickers. Foggy groans at the pun. "No, no, you just seemed a little lonely sitting pretty all by yourself," he replies easily with a smile. Page gives them both a look.

"How'd y'know if I'm pretty? For all you know I'm the ugliest bastard in this dump," Clint says.

"He just knows," Foggy hisses softly, glaring. "He always knows. He makes me suffer."

Clint snorts.

"Can I ask what these are?" Page points to his hearing aids.

"Purple and obnoxious," he answers. She rolls her eyes and he can basically hear Natasha doing the same over the comm. He looks down towards the table. "Hearing aids. 'm mostly deaf, an' can only hear like massive explosion level stuff without 'em."

"You don't have to worry about albeism around these two. Foggy's been stuck with me since college and Karen's knows not to be a bitch most of the time," Matt says.

Foggy laughs. Page gave an offended gasp, hand to her chest. "Rude!" she exclaimed. "And to think I ever liked you guys."

"Thanks, man. Good to know." Clint smiles. He was starting to like these people. 

They talk, for hours. Half the time Clint told a half-hearted lie or was spewing bullshit. He never mentioned his mission, only talking about Daredevil when the subject came up. He didn't have anything against the guy, he thought he was doing good and was kinda like him, to be honest. He was just doing his job, that didn't mean he had to hate the guy. Soon enough, it was time for them to leave. Since Page lived the other way than Foggy and Matt, Clint offered to walk her home.

Once they were there, Clint would leave to go grab his stuff and be read to provide support, and Natasha would deal with the questioning.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha came back with pretty bland results. Page didn't know much on the Devil of Hell's Kitchen other than the fact he only operated in the dark, he knows when one lies, and if you call; the Devil will appear. How, exactly, this information was aquired, had not been shared. Clint thought, maybe he should check up on her. Not to rouse suspicion, he had told Natasha, but also because Page was kinda nice.

So, he just happened to be trying out a new route and happened to take Lucky out for a run through Hell's Kitchen the next day.

Clint felt bare without his bow and arrows, even in civilian clothes. Having Lucky with him made him feel a little better. He wondered if next time Kate would come on a run with him. Then, he spotted Matt, seated at a bench just outside the park. He slowed to a stop in front of him, Lucky pausing to pace around them and sit under the bench.

"Heya, Matt," he says. Matt lifts his chin with a hum as a greeting, and he takes a seat beside him. "It's Clint. Did'n' expect t' see you 'round so soon."

"I'm on my way to work, actually," Matt informed him, looking his way. He held his cane folded in his lap, his messenger bag still slung over one shoulder beside him. "Thought I'd stop to smell the flowers. It's a nice day."

Clint looked to the sky. "It is," he said. Lucky barked, and Matt tilts his head. Lucky wiggles out from under the bench and hopped up beside them. He, always loving meeting new people, rubbed his face into Matt's side, demanding pets. Matt obliged. "This's Lucky th' Pizza Dog, by the way."

Lucky yipped happily. Matt smiled a vert cute smile, before feeling for the watch on his wrist, the smile falling. Clint found himself frowning, too, at what he said next as he stood, snapping open his cane.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I'll be late for work at this rate," he said.

"I could walk you there," Clint offered, on his feet with Lucky sitting between them in an instance. He didn't know why, maybe he just didn't want the poor guy to get hurt on his walk, after all it was Hell's Kitchen. "If y'don' mind, 'course."

"No, not at all! I'd," he paused. "I'd like that, actually."

Clint beamed. Matt took his arm and gave him directions, and they walked, talking off little things. Clint described his dog and every dog they passed, Matt talked a little about his work and mentioned that Page was a shaken up about something. 

Natasha, most likely.

"She alright?" he asked.

"She said she'd be fine, refuses to take the day off like Foggy and I insisted," Matt told him as they turned a corner. From what Clint knew of the neighborhood, their stop was just up ahead. "She's a nice girl, you know. People have hurt her, but still nice and trying her best despite it all."

Awh, feelings, no! Now he was feeling bad about her getting dragged into the mission.

"This is my stop," Matt says, stopping beside a small sign that says 'Nelson And Murdock Attorneys At Law.' "Wanna say hi to the others while you're here?"

"Can't, I gotta check somethin', best be home soon," Clint says with a shrug. "Say hi t'em fer me?"

"Of course. Drop by anytime," Matt smiles a lopsided, charming smile thay makes his heart skip a beat. Damn his new friends and their attractiveness.

But then he's on his way again, Lucky running beside him as he circles the block and loops back around to the park, where he manages to make his way back to Bed Stuy without getting lost.

-

That night, he returns to Hell's Kitchen. He stands atop an apartment building, decked out in his kevlar, cargo pants, combat boots, two quivers hanging from his belt, his bow slung across his back, and his special set of comlink/hearing aids in. Y'know, just in case. He didn't really have a plan but from what he knew;

Call for the Devil and He will appear.


End file.
